


Lei non ha fame ma è sazia

by MC_Gramma



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual not Aromantic, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: Le prime volte che Florence si innamora non va a finire bene, ma l'ultima è quella che conta.Flashfic scritta di getto dopo aver visto la 2x04
Relationships: Florence (Sex Education)/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Lei non ha fame ma è sazia

La prima volta che Florence si innamorò fu come una brutta indigestione.  
Il ragazzo a cui fece il discorso sul gran banchetto le fece presente che anche quando non si ha fame è necessario mangiare. Non si può mica vivere di aria!  
“Prova, bisogna assaggiare tutto almeno una volta nella vita.”  
Non le piacque nemmeno un po’. 

La seconda volta che Florence si innamorò fu paragonabile alla scoperta di un'intolleranza alimentare.  
Ripeté il discorso del gran banchetto alla ragazza e questa le spiegò che il digiuno è un meccanismo naturale in caso di malattia. E lei non era malata.  
“Prova, forse non hai ancora trovato quello che ti piace.”  
Su questo aveva in parte ragione!

La terza volta che Florence si innamorò fu molto simile a un reflusso gastrico.  
All'inizio andava tutto bene, la ragazza sembrava aver compreso la metafora del gran banchetto. I problemi iniziarono dopo il fatidico ti amo.  
“Hai concesso ad altri quello che a me neghi, non valgo un assaggio?”  
C'erano altri sensi oltre al gusto e al tatto ma quella non volle prestarle ascolto.

La quarta volta che Florence si innamorò finì prima ancora di sedersi a tavola.  
“Se mi ami devi farlo.”  
“Se mi ami non costringermi a farlo.”  
“Allora non mi ami affatto.”  
“Almeno mi amo!”

La quinta volta che Florence si innamorò rimase a bocca asciutta.  
Lui era come quel cibo che mangi non per fame ma per gola, mica tutti i giorni però! Le fece notare che era magra come un foglio di carta poi la piegò, ancora e ancora, ne fece un aeroplanino e la spedì lontano.

La sesta volta… no, forse era la settima... Sapete cosa? In realtà non importa tenere il conto. L’amore non è una gara a chi mangia più hot dog o chissà quale cibo spazzatura!  
L’amore è trovare la persona che ti fa sentire sazia solo a guardarla negli occhi e ti fa dimenticare tutte quelle volte che ti era rimasto sullo stomaco.


End file.
